Village of Darkness
by DemonicDeathJr
Summary: After the sasuke reteval is a sussce naruto is banish from konoha and runs in to a mystrious person. konoha is on the verg of losing the war with the sound and trys to get help for a new village and there 13 learders MGS2,4, little kingdom hearts,bleach
1. Chapter 1

* * *

THE VILLAGE OF DARKNESS

NarutoXHarem

"taking"

"**Demon taking"**

'Character thinking

' 

'**Demon thinking"**

**My first fanfic **

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!

--

* * *

Chapter 1:Banish

(VALLEY END)

"A perfect setting wouldn't you say Naruto" said Sasuke in Cm2 (Cruse mark0 while across from him was a one tailed Naruto completely silent

"oh yeah I said we were done chatting" Sasuke said charging a Chidori

(Naruto's Mindscape)

"**you need more power to bring your so-called friend back**" said the Kyuubi

'but that will kill him' though Naruto

"**you need more if you want to live!!" yelled the Kyuubi**

'all right but only a little' though Naruto

"**yes here you go" **were the Kyuubi last words as the fox realist it's chakra to Naruto

(back outside)

Sasuke's eyes widen as he see Naruto gain two more tails " like I said earlier I will bring you back even if I have to break every bone in your body to do it" Naruto charging a rasengan they begin to fly towards each other the words cry out

CHIDOR!! RASENGAN !!

--

(At Konoha Gates )

Everyone from the retrieval team had come back Neji and Choji were in intensive care unit. While everyone else waited at the gates for Naruto.

"maybe he's failed" said Temari

"Naruto-kun……will….not…fail" said a timed Hinata

" I know Naruto he will not fail" said a monotone voiced Gaara

Just as Temari was about to reply to her brother they saw Naruto coming over a hill charring a beat up Sasuke.

As soon as sakura saw Sasuke she immediately began to beat Naruto as villages began to surround him

"YOU MONTERS!! LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU SASUKE-KUN" said a piss off sakura

"but I brought him back like you said" an injured Naruto replied.

"I SAID TO BRING HIM BACK ALIVE NOT HALF DEAD!!" she replied as she began to beat him again "

yes kill the demon" said a random villages just as Tsunade ran up yelling

"SAUKRA WHAT ARE YOU DOING YO NARUTO" "HE HURT SASKUE-KUN" said sakura still beating Naruto just as Tsunade was about to break this up council member Danzo said "that Naruto is here by banish form Konoha for hurting a another the only Uchiha in Konoha " Tsunade replied "you need my consent to banish some one" " not if ¾ of the council votes for it then it over rules you" replied Danzo

Naruto hearing this snapped and chough sakura's foot

"so I get banish for saving this teme fine then but remember this when I come back to this hell hole I am going to burn this village to the ground you think the Kyuubi was bad you haven't seen any thing yet" and with that Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke leafing Tsunade thinking 'Naruto are you really going to do that '

Unbeknown to everyone a mysterious man dress in a all black trench coat that went to his ankles fingerless gloves (think organization 13) with the kaji for zero on his back said " this could be very fun".

leave a comment so if i need to change things


	2. MotherFatherDeal

Village of Darkness CH2

Blackking345-hey there this the king here 

Naruto-I hate that piece of shit village

Black-hey Naruto you should watch out for that 

Naruto- watch out for wha…(hit's a tree)

Black- you should pay attention I do not know Naruto or any of the others L

--

"Owww…..stupid tree" Naruto said getting up 

"**hey kit we need to have a talk" **said a weirdly consent Kyuubi 

"all right" Naruto said as he enters a Indian stile and began to concentrate

(Naruto's mindscape)

Naruto is standing in front of the Kyuubi's cage 

"**kit there is some thing you need to know"** the Kyuubi started 

"what is it now" Naruto said with a little bit of venom in his voice

"**you need to know how you mother and father were" **the Kyuubi said that shock Naruto "who were they" 

"**your father was the man how sealed me the Queen of hell in here" **the Kyuubi said with a lot of venom 

"that means….WHAT YOUR AGIRL!!"

"**yes is that so hard to believe"**

"yes I mean your voice and you being a demon"

"**fine I will show you wrong" **there was a giant flash of light a the fox Kyuubi was gone all there was is a very beautiful young woman in early 20's maybe but to all men she look like a goddess with an hourglass finger and two giant breast the size of Tsunade's with long ruby red hair that when to her midd back two little fox ears which were red with white tips and nine long tails with white tips when she look for Naruto he was knocked out by her being naked a how beautiful she was then with a little Kitsune magic she was wearing a blood red kimono with the kaji for nine on the back 

"Naruto…..Naruto …..time to wake up" as a goddess was sing to him he began to stir

"what happen"

"you past out due to seeing me naked" the Kyuubi giggled 

"but back to what I was saying you farther was non other than the great yellow flash the leaf village 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze" after she finish she saw Naruto fill up with rage 

"why…why….why did they not tell me do you know how know of this 

?"

"three that busty bitch, and that old Perverted hermit (in Konoha jiraiya and Tsunade just violently sneezed at the same time) that all I know" replied the Kyuubi 

"And my mother"

"her name is konan Uzumaki she disappeared after you were born" she said with a frown

"so the reason was that you called me here was this to tell how they were and for what !!" yelled Naruto 

"the reason is because of the bloodline traces your mothers being the ability to morph paper called Origami and your fathers being the ability to absorb other bloodlines called fuketsu-chi(impure blood)"

"so why have I not been able to use the bloodlines?" asked Naruto 

"The reason is that the seal block off some of you charka points that houses you bloodline" answered Kyuubi 

"they can be open but at a cost" 

"What is it"

"you must release me but in doing so it will make you a ippan-oni(a half demon)"she said with a little remorse but what surprised her was his answer

"okay"

"what"

"I said that it is okay if I can have my bloodline that my parents gave to me then I am readily"

"your Sure?" she asked

"I already said yes" Naruto replied

"okay but I will hurt a lot"

Naruto nodded and said "I am readily Kyuubi"

"o by the way it is Kira my name is Kira" she said getting readily

"all right Kira-hime" she began to blush at her name 

"all right here we go" at first there was a flash of light and a giant massive amount of pain for Naruto then it subsided 

"Naruto-kun…….Naruto-kun……wake up my kuo (Prince)"

Naruto began to stir as he see his Hime right across from him " uhg what happen" he began to scratch his head with a claw as he look in to a stream he see that he has long 3in claws and a golden yellow tail with a whit tip and two littlie golden fox ears with white tips also "what!! I have a claws I have a tail, and fox's ears " he screams "yes they make you look cute" said Kira looking at him up am down just as Naruto was to say some thing was coming towards them they were not prepare for this just as they got readily five mysterious people show them selves "well if is you the Jinchuriki or use to be Jinchuriki of Konoha" said the mysterious person " who are you?" both Naruto and Kira said "you can call me" right be for he finished he began to pull his hood down showing his ice blue sonic spike hair he look like he is in his early 20's and was darkly tan the only thing interesting a about him were his eyes that were blood red with a large Black star mark in the middle and little mini stars on the upper right and lower left "RAZE and I have a deal for you two"

"what is it ?" they both said again

"I would like you two to join my organization and start a new village" he said 

"why should we" said Naruto with venom in his voice

"cause that way you two can belong to a vallage I saw the way they treated you and you want revage my village could use two people like your selfs but that is up to you" he finished 

'Naruto I think we should'

'what how are you taking to me in my mind?'

'it is our mental link I will tell you more later'

"OUR ANSWER IS…………………..

Sorry to leave you at a hanger but there is some thing that needs a poll

Cheack out the next page


	3. Attack and new bloodline

Village of darkness

Black-hmmm

RAZ-what is it now?

Black-just wondering about the change

Naruto -what change?

Black-your change that all

Naruto-what about it!!

RAZ-you really like a fag

Naruto-I do not

Raz-do to

Naruto-do not

(continue to argue)

Black-sigh I do not own Naruto but I do own Raz J

--

Chapter 3 Attacked and the mysterious Bloodline?

(Flashback Jutsu)

"I would like you two to join my organization and start a new village" he said

"why should we" said Naruto with venom in his voice

"cause that way you two can belong to a village I saw the way they treated you and you want revenge my village could use two people like your self's but that is up to you" he finished

'Naruto I think he can help us"

'how are to taking to me in my mind'

'we have a mental link but never mind that just say yes'

OUR ANSWER IS……..'

(End of flashback Jutsu)

"IS……" just as Naruto was about to finish a kunai with a flash bag tag attach to it

"well well well what to we have here" Raz said looking in to a near by tree to see three

Anbu black ops officers one with a bird, another with a tiger, and finally one with a bear

Mask "Naruto Uzumaki ex-nin and demon f Konoha you are under arrest for threading the

village of Konoha you are to come peacefully for your excitation" said the Bear ops

"and what if I don't?" he replies

"then we kill you and trust me if it was not for the Hokage you would be dead now"

Replayed bird

"hmm do you really think you can take on us on and win" Raz replied with a smile only

Anko would love "who the hell do you think you are" replied from bird "it ..can…be" said

a nervous tiger anbu

"you know how I am that is one surprise" said Raz

"how is he?" said the other anbu

"RAZER ANKOKU the last member of the Ankoku clan they said to have the power

over nightmares &darkness but it is a roomer"

"how is it a roomer cause he is the last one right?"

" No. cause ..anyone …who…. Face… him …has… never… been… seen… again!!" he

replied as if sacred shitless

Everyone was staring at the man in front of them am man whose bloodline tract is to

control darkness also was the last of his clan just as if Naruto was about to say something

Kira asked a question "what does you bloodline do?"

Just as she finished they all heard a loud laugh from Raz

"What is so god dame funny!!" said a very loud Naruto

"it is just that no person I have ever ran into asked that question but still lets have some

Fun" after that the begin at charge at the bear anbu "I leave the other two to you so don't

die yet if you really want to know" as both Kira and Naruto readily two face the other two

Anbu

(with Raz and Bear)

"This seems like the prefect spot" Raz said as they land in the middle of a field

"Prefect for what?" said the anbu caption

The prefect spot to kill you that what" raz said right before launching a flying side kick

which was cough in midd air the captain then pull him close for punch which raz doges

quickly going the hand sign and finally blowing though his tiger sign "Katon: Goukakyuu

no Jutsu" 'shit' tough the anbu as the had to doge 'he is fast with his had sign fuck'

(Back with Kira, Naruto, and anbu)

'dame he left us to take care of some anbu' Naruto tough

'Naruto-kun I know that we can take them remember that you are a half demon so don't

give up' Kira though in reply even though Naruto was really out classed she could most

likely handle it her self she was still weak from the escape of the seal "Katon: Karyuudan"

These words broke her train of tough as she and Naruto were dogging mini fireballs 'god

Damite I should have paid attention' she tough "all right here goes Snake - Tiger - Dog -

Ox - Rabbit - Tiger Katon: Housenka no Jutsu" as she shot out mini fireballs as well and

hit her targets "that was easy" "Naruto look again " Naruto look seeing the bodies disappear in a puff of smoke "fuck it was a Kage Bunshin" Naruto said in anger "well I

say it is time to get serous ay Kira" she look at him and nodded as the fight is about to

Begin

(RAZ and BEAR)

'shit I know he would be hard but this is ridicules' the bear anbu though hiding in a tree

The fight between him and raz was only getting started and he wanted out as he hear raz

Call out "Hey ANBU YOU GOING TO COME OUT CAUSE I DON'T HAVE ALL

DAY!!" he yelled turning is back to the hiding anbu ' now is my chance he goes ' he up

Out of the tree yelling "Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu" Raz runs and only thinks of one thing to

do now he stands and face the attack the 'I got him I finally got him' anbu tough he

Didn't see was that he only got his cloak that is until the fire die down he begin to look

around " hey you looking for me" he looks up to se raz wearing baggie black pants

combat boots and his upper which was a completely ripped body covered in bandages but

on his left arm though the Bandages as a tattoo of a spiraling black dragon " I have to

thank you" raz said "for what" from a nervous anbu "it is the first time some one has

burned my cloak with my x15 gravity weight seal inside of it' he said losing up as the anbu

kept thinking 'oh fuck I am going to die' just then he felt it the massive amount of charka

that is opponent was giving off it was as if he was facing six nine-tails at once "now how

am I going to finish this?" as raz began to think of a way to kill him the anbu stated to run

but it was to late" I have got it now" as raz begin to do some demon hand signs sucking

Up charka the anbu try to run but as soon as the word were said his fate was sealed "heru

Katon: makai Goukakyuu no Jutsu " the anbu look at the gigantic black fire ball coming

after him in the end there was a gigantic crater with black fire around the rim and there was not even a bone was left just ash just as raze pulls out a scroll inside being another

Cloak "hmm that was the first time I was really having fun o well this Konoha place maybe

Interesting o well mite as well get back hope that Naruto and that vixen are all right" he

said Disappearing in a black mist

(back to Kira, Naruto , and the anbu)

"damite where are those two demons get two" said the tiger anbu He turned and herd the

scream of one his partners he did not see Naruto run up with a rasengan Naruto was able

to get a hit but only an the anbu's arm he screamed out un pain "you son of bitch it will

kill you for that" the anbu said but was cut off by Kira cutting his head off 'one down…"

she stared un till she saw the other anbu yell out " Suiton: Teppodama" shooting water

Bullets out of his mouth at she had no time to evade she close her eyes whiting for the hit

to connect but it never did she open her eyes to she that Naruto took the hit for her she

Forgot about the enemy and ran staght to Naruto lifting his head yelling "NARUTO!!"

Just as the bird anbu had when for another attack he saw stopped by raz "you should leave

now if you don't what to end up dead tell your Hokage that both of your partners are

Dead" he said in a calm yet darngous voice just the anbu saw going to say something he

felt it the rage from the Kyuubi "**I'LL KILL YOU" **Kira said in a Demonic voice "you

need to leave now" raz said one more time blocking Kira from terring him limb from limb

After the anbu left Kira was crying saying over and over again "Naruto-kun is dead" just

then herd a sputter and a saw Naruto begin to move "Naruto-kun" she ran hugging him

after the hug she slap him "ow hey what was that for" Naruto said

"I though that you were dead" she replied

"oh" just as they herad a cough coming form raz "so have you two decied to join me or what?"

"yes we will join you in turn I want you to train Naruto-kun" Kira said

"but why me?" raz asked qestionly

"cause you know demon art if you wounder how I know I hear the justus you called out" she said

"fine you got a deal but what about you Naruto?"

"I am in if Kira is in" he said just then the four other members jump out of the trees

They all said at once

"WELCOME TO ORGANIZATION"

--

Sorry if I made the Naruto/ Kira anbu fight since short the next fight for them will longer I pormose


	4. Other FAnfictions

BLACK- HEY BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR TWO NEW FANFIC

Ultimate Venom of Konoha

Naruto: THE WILL FIRE

Naruto: The Nightmare King


	5. it is time

Black-hey everybody this is black with the next chapter

Raz and naruto- what Took you SO long!!

Black- had writers block so sue me

Naruto-no you didn't you have been playing smack down V Raw 2008

Black-hey I play games to think you ramie mucher

(black and naruto fight)

Raz-(sigh) Black does not own naruto or metal gear solid but he does me

Village of darkness Ch.4

Finally goodbye/the new beginning

(Flashback Jutsu)

"so have you two decide to join me or what?"

"yes we will join you in turn I want you to train Naruto-kun" Kira said

"but why me?" raz asked question

"cause you know demon art if you wonder how I know I hear the Justus you called out" she said

"fine you got a deal but what about you Naruto?"

"I am in if Kira is in" he said just then the four other members jump out of the trees

They all said at once

"WELCOME TO ORGANIZATION"

(Flashback Jutsu end

"well it seems that you all got here fast" raz said looking at the hood others

"we found the him he is in a forest of bone he is alive but barley" one said look at raz

"we have to get to him fast!!" raz finishes about to go get this person they are taking about until

"hold it you said you were going to expanse your bloodline you me and Naruto" said Kira sitting there with Naruto next to her he was think 'damite that is right I have to tell them'

"fine" he said then looking at the others "bring him here" one of the hooded replied "but he is very damage we can't just… the person could finish raz was at there neck with a kunai "Bring…Him…here…now" and with out a word they all disappeared

"now about my bloodline" raz says look at them with a smile "what would you like to know?"

(Konoha)

Tsunade was in her office asleep from over drinking she had the prick Uchiha in a high security cell until the council once again over rule her and sent him free but he was not off the hook he can only do D-ranked missions for two years she began to wake when she herd "Tsunade -sama…" she opens her eyes to see Shizune "miss there is an anbu readily to see you" will a loud yaw she replies "send him in" as shizune nodded and whet to get him as the anbu came in she could see he was in a big battle "miss Hokage-sama we were one our mission to get Naruto Uzumaki but when we got there another person there he wore a long black cloak was all readily there we tried to get dem-Naruto but the man attack I was the only one to make it one of my partners that demon I mean naruto had killed with this weird looking woman and my caption had fought the other person but the person came back from there fight and said he kill my caption and I was able to escape"

After hearing this she asked the anbu "do you know the name of the person?" "bear know he said his name was ….

(Back with Raz, naruto, kira)

"so what would you like to know?" said a very bored raz

"I'd like to know how you bloodline works" kira said

"Ok the power of the Ankoku bloodline is spilt in too four different levels the first being the nightmare eyes" showing his blood red eyes with the giant star in the middle where the pupil is and the little stars decanally from one and another "this ability cause (you gets it) true nightmares" naruto stands up and asks "what do you mean by true nightmare?" raz replies "what I mean is that the nightmares you have come alive in a world like Tsukuyomi" naruto than asked "what is Tsukuyomi?" then raz fell anime style " kira will inform you later but back to what I was saying it is like that but instead of causing mental damage in cause physical if you die in that world you die in this one get it" he says looking at them just then kira asked a question "then why are we not in the world you spoke of?"

He replies " the reason is that I am not generate charka in my eyes so there is no power in them" "then why do they look like there still on" said naruto "the reason for that is that once the first level is activated the eyes can not be deactivated so they will all ways look like this I usually wear contacts but because of the anbu I took them out" he pulls his contact case and puts them in now they're now ice blue " now for the second stage you gain the ability to ……

(Back in Konoha )

"his name was Raz Ankoku" and the bird anbu left as Tsunade was left there speech less the most dangers nin in the world has naruto 'o man what a I going to do Fuck!!' just then her train of though was broken by a man with white spike hairs and two red markings going down his face "so Tsunade what happen on the mission to get naruto?" said jiraiya

"well it seem to have fail but I did learn some thing important"

"what was that ?" he replied

"naruto is now with a level 10 star nin in the bingo book"

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT" he said with big eyes "who is the person"

"Raz Ankoku"

(BACK with R,N,K ( this is going to be there nick name))

"the ability to control dark creatures ?" both naruto and kira said as raz sneezed 'all right who is taking about me now' raz now says "yes these dark creatures are called heartless" he said summing one it was small and hunched over it had long antenna all of it was black except it all sickly yellow eyes (simple heartless) "this one is a low level a common one the more powerful you want the more charka you need" he began to summon another one this one was midd high standing straghe up it had longer claws it wore a metal hat and baggie pants like the other one it was all black with sickly yellow eyes (a solider heartless) "my favorite one is this" then raz's shadow became long then two razor sharp claw like hands shot out and the shadow was pulling it shelf out these one was different it had antennas but is was long all the way down it back it's head was covered in bandages excepted for one eye on it's right side the eye was completely blood red with no pupil and in the middle if it's chest was a heart with a cross at the biome and thorns in a X cross in the middle of the heart (the heartless sign and Xehanort's Heartless shadow) "this is the only levels I will show you the rest are only for life or death suction" just as naruto was going to reply the other four member drop down caring two bodies " I tough I told you to only grab bone boy" he said pointing to the body of Kimimaro "yes we know but the other one" pointing to the body Tayuya "hey my use to be friends fought them" naruto said looking at them "who are they ?" raz said "the reason that there alive are cause we could use people like them specially Kimimaro his bone bloodline is very useful" "so how are you going to bring them back" said kira looking interested "I will show you" grabbing Tayuya's body and going though some demon had sign said "oni-Yoshiki: makai yomigaeri (demon style hell resection)!!" raz yells slamming his hand into Tayuya's body after two second they all heard a big ass yell "you mother fuck dick sucker what the fuck you do that for!!" just as naruto and raz both tough 'god dame she a bitch' Tayuya then looked around seeing four hooded people, a hot looking man (Raz), a weird girl with fox ears and tails and finally, naruto "what the fuck is going on where is that sand bitch and pineapple dick lickers" raz just sighs and says " you were on the brink of death and I revived you the only reason for that is this question would you like to come with me?" "and why in the fuck hell would I do some stupid shit like that" raz then took out one of his contacts and look at her with so much killer intent to scare the one-tail(shunnkau) "**CAUSE IF YOU DON'T I WILL RIPP OFF YOUR ARMS A BEAT YOU BACK TO HELL WITH THEM!!" **raz said with a demonic voice which sacred the living shit out of everyone (except kira) Tayuya look at his with lust in her eyes she has never been that sacred before and that killer intended she need him no she want him to do every think know to him to torture him to taste his blood to watch him kill some one and the blood flow like wine (sick mine yes?) "All right you cock munchers I will come" she walks by raz giving him a wink and very creep smile "all right one down one to go" then does the same Jutsu to Kimimaro then after another loud as hell scream "what happen I remember fight that sand nin and that loud mouth jackass (in Konoha rock lee has a violent sneeze)" raz looks at him and says "well it seem that your Hemoptysis is cured" "but orch-sama said it was in cure able" raz just began to laugh " you really believe that it isn't you were advance but not that much to kill you your body had entered a stylus sleep until you really would have die I had save you for one reason and that is to join me and my organization?" "the only reason I was with orch-sama was he said he could cure me but now that I am there is no point in going back to him I will go with you" he said in a monotone voice "good" raz replied "here are the other members" he said pointing the other four as they took off there hood one of them happen to have an all metal helmet with a glowing dot in the middle "this man it grey-fox" "it is a pleasure to me you " he said in a weird voice as if he had a Asthma next to him was a very beautiful Young women with dark brown hair and light " hi my name is Naomi I am grey-fox's sister" "SISITER!?" yelled naruto and kira "if you're his sister why are you not wearing the armor too" they both said "cause she is my adoptive sister" Grey replied "can we get this over with" said one of the hooded as it pulled it down this man had light blond mixed with dark brown hair had a scar under his left eye that looked like the mouth of sad face he move his cloak over to show a long black katana the hilt had a open mouth skull with blood red eyes the tip of the katana was a dark red and the handle was black with a large dark red crystal in the middle "my name is Austin castio I am a rouge 'nin' from the sprit village (soul society) and this is my partner" he said pointing to the other person next to him it was another girl but she was different then the others she had long black hair pulled in to two pintails instead of a katana she had a long blade at the end of each of her middle fingers that were gold and black (think soifon release state and clothes) and she had a nice smile on her face "hi my name is Samantha fon my mother was soifon but you can call me Sam for short" raz then came out and said "alright me, naruto, and kria are going to the waves and hidden mist village while you all need to find a weak or easy village that we can take over" that was when naruto cut in "why are we heading to those places?" raz turns around and says "cause there are some weapons that we need to pick up" after that everyone else left with out another word spoken "now lets get a move on it will take us at lest three days to reach the mist" raz said as they left

Sorry for the late up date I was very busy with work


	6. to all readers

This fanfic will be redone so all readers look for naruto dragon orgaization


End file.
